By allowing a mixture containing many kinds of organic compounds to be passed through, or contacted with, a material having a pore structure which takes a guest compound in, a specific organic compound can be selectively taken out. As such material, an organic metal complex having organic ligands complexed with a transition metal, or zeolite or the like, is known and used in many applications as a selective reversible adsorbent, a catalyst carrier, etc.